Conventionally, when a video content is being streamed to a device, the device needs information in addition to the video content for identifying the video content. For example, conventionally, the device relies on metadata accompanying and separate from the video content to identify the video content. However, the metadata may not be reliable information due to alterations during format conversion, error during creation of the metadata, lack of metadata, or unintelligible metadata format. Even more, especially with recorded or duplicated video content, the metadata associated with the video content is stripped and not accompany the video content being streamed to the device. As a result, the device cannot make the viewer aware of the identity of the video content, and the device will be incapable of labeling, indexing, and managing the video content effectively.